


Affairs of the Villanelle

by bbibbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 17th Century, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, maybe some plot later on, period sapphics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbibbi/pseuds/bbibbi
Summary: Villanelle is taken to court for the first time, with the plan to seduce the Queen and become her mistress, but soon realises she will be the one seduced.Really it doesn't have plot because I just want some 17th century sapphic fucking.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you've read my other fanfics... please don't hate me. I'll more than likely get to finishing both of them whilst I'm in lockdown. 
> 
> I have a few notes, so to start off with: If you've ever played Affairs of the Court then you'd be aware whilst reading that this is pretty heavily inspired by it. I basically have a HUGE thing for the scene in the game where the Queen unties her laced shirt but they never fulfill giving us more than that. So here I am, fulfilling my need for 16th/17th/18th century sapphic fucking. 
> 
> What I'm imagining they're wearing is 17th century baroque court clothes. So lot's of puffy sleeves and amazing details, but in red for Villanelle. The Queen is just wearing a puffy shirt tucked into black tight trousers bc I don't care for total accuracy. 
> 
> Update will likely be tomorrow or in a couple of days because I find this shit hot af and will probably just write it for myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle is invited to the court for the first time, having been trained to seduce the Queen, but little does she know that she's the one going to be seduced.
> 
> Literally just PWP to fulfil my need for 17th century lesbian fucking.

"Shall we get to work then, Miss Villanelle?"

Villanelle found herself hesitating just for a minute, pulling at the fabric of her dress to remind herself of why she was here. Red silk. She wore it to seduce the Queen at the party, and here she was in her chambers doing just that. The Queen looked slightly wild, her dark curly hair slightly unruly, and her laced shirt starting to untie itself and remove itself from the tight trousers she was wearing. They'd flirted all evening from across the table; a few glances stolen here and there, a wink when people seemed occupied with their dinner, and a smirk when the King Consort was called away to deal with a few issues.

After the party had come to a natural conclusion - mostly because the guests couldn't find the Queen anywhere the in ballroom - Villanelle had found herself pulled to most magnificent room she had ever seen. Swaths of maroon fabric lined the stone walls of the lounging room, where gold accents could not be missed, and to the back a mahogany door lead to a cosier bedroom. Here there were plush seats covered in even softer cushions. Candles lit the room from all corners to set a warm glow upon the enormous poster bed in the middle of the room.

The Queen pushed her against the wall as soon as they'd made it inside and kissed Villanelle deeply. For a few moments they slowly kissed, the Queen's tongue dipped between Villanelle's and caused her to gasp. She'd been trained to kiss, and she knew exactly what she must do after, but she'd never expected the gentle and intimate way the Queen would do it. She'd heard stories from the men in her family of how cold and mechanical she had been with them, or from the women that she would never even look at their faces.

With the gasp, the Queen took the opportunity to slip her tongue in completely, stroking Villanelle's and coaxing Villanelle to do the same to her. The longer they kissed like this, the more heated it became until the Queen pulled Villanelle's dress up and placed her hand delicately on her naked pussy.

The Queen pulled back for a moment, shocked, and then immediately tilted her head and smirked, "Oh? Expecting something this evening?"

"I- I was hoping..." Villanelle trailed off, heavy breaths leaving her chest.

The Queen took her middle finger and lightly played with Villanelle's lips, dragging her finger back and forth just enough to make her squirm, and then dipping inside and grinning widely when she found how wet it was.

"How I love a wet pussy," She pushed another finger just to the outside of Villanelle's hole, "ready to be used by its Queen."

Villanelle thought, perhaps, that the Queen would finally give her what she wanted. Instead, she pulled her hand away and removed herself from her vicinity and traipsed to the plush seats, lounging cockily on them with one leg up. She stared intensely at Villanelle. Villanelle couldn't decide if she was meant to do something or wait to be instructed.

"Shall we get to work then, Miss Villanelle?"

"I- I don't know what you want me to do." She stammered, swallowing a little too loudly.

The Queen laughed, "I'd like you to remove your clothes, for starters."

Villanelle bit her lip again, and began to remove all the outer layers of her court dress until she was left in her corset, shirt, and petticoat. She'd never really been this undressed in front of someone who wasn't a servant or family, and flushed at the idea of someone else seeing her legs. She began to untie and undo the corset laces one by one, eventually undoing the front and pulling it off and placing on top of the rest of her clothes.

"Stop." The Queen stood up and moved towards Villanelle, "I want to remove your shirt and see what it reveals."

Her hands began to untie the lace on the front of the shirt. Villanelle's breaths staggered as she looked down at the dextrous nature of the Queen's hands. When it was finally undone she pulled the shirt from the bottom over Vilanelle's head and she immediately went to cover her breasts. The Queen looked up at Villanelle and quirked an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, please... I'd be more comfortable if you would join me like this." She breathed out.

"Call me Eve, but I will not undress yet." Eve moved over to the poster bed and indicated for Villanelle to join her, "Up on the bed. On your back."

Villanelle did as she was told, but kept one arm over her breasts at all times. Eve moved to the end of the bed and smiled, before removing her shirt and baring her tits to Villanelle. She felt a little more comfortable now so removed her own arms from hers, before raising her hips to allow Eve to remove her petticoat and leaving her completely naked to her wandering eyes.

Eve pressed both lips together and closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath, "I've never seen a body as delectable as yours. Your tits are so full, and your cunt..."

She grabbed Villanelle by the hips and pulled her to edge of the bed before kneeling in front of it. Before Villanelle knew what was happening she felt two fingers spread her open and another slowly... drag... along her lips... down to her hole... spreading the wetness up to her clit... and... oh! It flicked her clit slowly and each time it sent shocks to Villanelle she'd never felt before. She let out a cry and Eve looked up from between Villanelle's legs.

"Already?"


	2. Already?

Villanelle shook her head, this didn't feel like the other times she'd done this to herself, she didn't feel a release yet but little shocks radiating out from her clit the rest of her body. She wanted to get away from it, it felt like too much but at the same time exactly what she needed from Eve. Or, so she thought. The flicking stopped and instead the finger pressed down on the clit and rubbed it slowly, it seemed to go on for eternity and Villanelle felt an ache in her cunt. It was slightly painful, like it was being stretched wide, and her hand grasped at the sheets trying to distract herself.

"Tell me how you're feeling, Villanelle." Eve called from between her legs, and when Villanelle looked down to her she shuddered and felt her pussy get wetter. Eve was staring intently at her pussy, her tongue slowly flitting around her lips and mouth. It was like she'd spotted the perfect dessert but it was just out of her reach.

"I-I'm- I feel amazing, but it aches. Like something needs to be there." Villanelle managed to breath out.

"Oh, I can see that," Eve traced the finger from her clit down to her hole and finally pushed inside. "It's soaking, really. Would you like another finger inside?"

Villanelle tried to ignore how matter-of-factly Eve had said it, and nodded. Not too long after she felt a second, and oh! a third? finger push inside and she felt the need to push down harder until Eve's other hand started to roll against her clit again. Her limbs felt like they were on fire, and she shook with how good everything felt. The fingers twisting inside her, the others playing with her clit firmly, and the idea that this was all the Queen doing it. Just when she thought it was all going to end, everything stopped. Villanelle's hands grasped at the bed sheets and she groaned.

"No no no no, please keep going."

"I have other plans." Eve smirked up at her, taking her two fingers and turning them up to the ceiling and slowly pushing back into Villanelle.

"See, there's a part of the cunt that's perfect to have fun with..." Villanelle could feel the fingers making their way through her lips and into her hole. "It's soft and spongy..." She felt the tips of the fingers press somewhere weird inside of her and started rubbing and pressing there, it began to feel as if she'd pee if Eve kept going so she tried to remove Eve's hands but they wouldn't budge. "And if you play with it well enough you'll have surprise." With her other hand Eve once again started playing with Villanelle's clit again, flicking it firmly, and kept firmly rubbing. Villanelle tried to relax and enjoy the feeling of her clit. Her limbs started to feel as if she was on fire once again, that every inch of her were sparks waiting to burst. The overwhelming urger to pee came over again until suddenly, suddenly, suddenly she let out a cry, her body shaking and tensing, and she felt something release from her. Then she heard laughter as the fingers left her body.

"I do love it when that happens," Eve spoke, still laughing quietly, "and I just knew your beautiful body would give me it. I have an eye for that sort of thing."

Villanelle took a few deep breaths, readying herself to get up and dress herself to get back to her own chambers. She knew the Queen wasn't fond of keeping her flings around after the matter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eve quirked her eyebrow at Villanelle again, pulling her hips further down the bed. "I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing The Witcher 3 basically everyday and all the women in that are laced up and hot. Which, on that topic, my @ is iesbianciri so come follow me if you'd like.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut that isn't like... private, so please give me some critiques but be nice about it.


End file.
